


Sketch

by FrankensteinsAway



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: A quick sketch inspired by a kind of fic I had been looking for so long





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyElster (IdeenElster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeenElster/gifts).




End file.
